Et si
by Manon76200
Summary: Quand la vie de notre bande préférée se voit bousculer par des événements tragiques, voilà ce que ça peut donner. Intrigue policière, rating pour la violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M pour la violence, le reste je sais pas encore mais je doute fortement qu'il y ait un lemon

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai vu que beaucoup d'auteurs suggèrent des chansons à leurs lecteurs pour accompagner les chapitres. Moi je vous propose « J'pensais pas » de Quentin Mosimann pour ce chapitre concernant Brian tout au long de cette histoire... Le lien est dans mon profil. **

**Voilà je vous poste ce premier chapitre pour savoir si ça vous plait, si on doit continuer. **

Ce matin là, toute la bande ou presque était à son travail, ne se doutant pas une seconde, du drame qui s'était joué dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Ted était confortablement assis sur son siège, en train d'établir le bilan de l'année pour son entreprise. Il galérait car ça ne correspondait jamais au compte de résultat obtenu précédemment mais le problème était de savoir lequel des deux était faux. Emmet lui, rangeait ses piles de t shirt bien au carré comme on lui avait dit il y a encore quelques jours. Il avait une courte pause pour observer la rue qui s'animait de plus en plus, au rythme du flot des voyageurs descendants des bus... Brian, fidèle à sa réputation, comme toujours, mettait « le paquet » comme il disait en souriant, pour arracher le budget d'une nouvelle campagne, devant un client séduit, un brin choqué et finalement... Conquis... Encore quelques minutes... Quelques putains de minutes et ce monde allait à jamais changer de couleur.

Debbie s'était levée avec un drôle de pressentiment quelque chose d'indescriptible. Celui que seule une mère pouvait éprouver. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, téléphoné à son fils de bon matin, avant qu'il ne parte au boulot lui aussi, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, ce qui avait renforcé son angoisse. Elle avait donc appelé chez lui et Ben, mais son futur gendre n'avait pas pu lui en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il savait, à savoir que Michael était parti de bon matin en lui promettant de déjeuner avec lui ce midi au snack. Mais tout allait bien, Mickael était en forme en partant et Ben était persuadé qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Debbie aurait du se sentir soulagée. Elle aurait du... Pourquoi la porte du snack n'était pas fermée à clef ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié hier soir, elle en était certaine. En poussant la porte, tétanisée et incapable de prononcer le moindre son malgré l'envie grandissante de hurler toute l'horreur qui venait de ses tripes, elle trouva, baignant dans une marre de sang, son fils, la chair de sa chair. Elle s'approcha comme au ralentit, tétanisée à l'idée de ne plus sentir le cœur de son fils battre. En effet Michael avait visiblement pris de nombreux coups de couteaux dans le dos et il gisait à présent sans vie sur le ventre. Debbie ne put que constater avec effroi que le corps de son fils avait même commencé à se raidir, preuve irréfutable de ce que redoutait le plus la patronne. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes au dessus du corps de son fils, à pleurer silencieusement. Les cris n'étaient pas pour toute suite, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Dans un état second, elle réussît tout de même à s'approcher suffisamment du bar afin d'atteindre le téléphone et d'appeler les secours. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre l'instant où elle avait raccroché et celui où elle avait entendu les premières sirènes arriver dans les environs ? Elle n'en savait rien, peut-être 5min ou encore 1h ? Les secouristes voulaient l'éloigner du corps mais elle criait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son fils, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Après un long moment de dialogue, elle consentit enfin à s'écarter et se laisser assoir un peu plus loin. Deux policiers rejoignirent les secouristes afin de lui poser quelques questions tout en étant assez intelligents pour ne pas l'accabler. Ils pouvaient comprendre la douleur d'une mère même si les soupçons la concernant ne pouvaient pas encore être écartés. Pour le moment il fallait relever tous les indices, toutes les empreintes exploitables, toutes les traces d'ADN. Le corps fut emmené à l'IML tandis que Debbie fut raccompagnée chez elle où elle s'effondra dans les bras de son frère.

**OoO**

La nouvelle fut accueillie comme un coup de tonnerre pour tout le monde. Emmet ne retenait pas ses chaudes larmes tandis que Brian restait muet avec un regard indescriptible. Justin fut à ses côtés depuis le début mais ce soutient ne semblait pas consoler Brian. Oh bien sur il ne repoussait pas le petit blond, ayant certainement besoin de sa présence malgré tout. Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme incomplet. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment l'ampleur de la situation. Ou plutôt si, et ce fut le plus terrible pour lui. Il ne verrait plus jamais Michael, son Mickey à lui, son meilleur ami, son double, son frère de cœur. Il repensa à certains moments passés avec lui, comme ce fameux soir où ils avaient eu un fou rire mémorable en faisant une blague à un de leurs professeurs qui les avait collé. Ils avaient tagué le mur de son garage à coups de grosses insultes. Les larmes montèrent mais restèrent collées à ses yeux, ne supportant pas de se montrer faible. Tous étaient là, devant ce trou, lieu du dernier au revoir. Justin tenait doucement la main de Brian dans ce moment si difficile, et au moment où le prêtre évoqua la forte amitié qui liait Mickael à Brian, ce dernier exerça une légère pression sur cette main, acceptant ainsi en quelques sortes le réconfort que lui proposait son jeune amant.

POV mystère

Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi serait-il heureux, pourquoi aurait-il ma place, _ma place ? _Et ce gros con qui ne comprenait rien. Il est venu bien sagement. Bien sur il m'a demandé ce qu'on faisait là, bien sur il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui donnais rendez-vous à une heure aussi matinale et surtout pourquoi au snack. Mais moi je voulais qu'elle voit son fils gisant dans le sang aux premières heures du jour. Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que lui avant de mourir. Oh oui il a crié, il a hurlé, il a vomi toutes ses tripes quand il a compris. Il m'a même supplié ce petit merdeux. Mais supplié de quoi ? De le laisser en vie alors que lui m'a toujours volé la mienne. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment et il a été parfait. D'abord ce petit con m'a posé tout un tas de questions, mais il est venu, et comme je lui ai demandé, il n'a rien dit à personne, même pas à son cher et tendre. Ben ne savais même pas où il allait. J'avais peur que Brian ne foute tout en l'air en l'ayant enlevé la veille au soir à la dernière seconde pour une soirée de je ne sais quoi. Ils me dégoutent ces deux là à baiser tout ce qui bouge et qui a une queue d'au moins 20cm. Comme s'ils étaient irrésistibles. Mon cul oui ! Bande de connards, je vous hais, la simple vue de vos petites personnes suffisantes me répugne.

Je le revois passer la porte du snack en me chuchotant que nous allions aller dans le fond et de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il avait subtilisé un double des clefs, et ressemblait à un gosse qui a fait une grosse bêtise... Pathétique ! Il s'est pitoyablement proposé d'aller nous chercher à boire juste avant de me promettre de m'écouter. Je sens encore mon doigt passer le long de la lame qui a planté son ventre avant qu'il ne tombe à terre et que je ne m'acharne sur son dos. La lame était brillante et de fines gouttes de sang perlaient au sol à chaque fois que je l'enfonçais. Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à tuer celui qui m'avait tout pris. Car oui c'était de sa faute à lui. Tout était de sa faute ! Non non non non je ne suis pas fou. Je vais bien, JE VAIS BIEN ! Mon cœur palpite et s'accélère, ça me fait toujours ça quand je pense à eux, quand je pense à ce que j'ai vécu par leur faute. Toutes ces années de souffrances valent bien ces malheureux petits coups non ?

Je crois que j'ai bien visé puisqu'il n'est pas mort toute suite, il a agonisé durant de looongues minutes, me suppliant d'appeler les secours, de faire quelque chose. Pauvre petit bouchon il avait mal. Ohh comme c'est triste. ET MOI QUAND J'AVAIS MAL ? QUI VENAIT À MON SECOURS HEIN ? PERSONNE ! Et voilà c'est encore de leur faute si je m'énerve, si je me contrôle pas, si je dérape. Faut mettre fin à tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Faut qu'ils payent ! Tous ! Un par un. Et puis _toi_, _tu_ vas les voir partir un par un sans rien pouvoir faire, _tu_ vas souffrir jusqu'au bout. Je veux que _tu_ t'en veuilles, que _tu_ penses que tout est de _ta_ faute. Je veux que _tu_ culpabilises, _au moins une fois dans ta vie_. Au moins une fois dans ta putin de vie ! Et je te promets que je réussirai...

_Plusieurs jours plus tard..._POV EXTERIEUR

La vie reprenait lentement son cours. Debbie ne s'en remettait pas, la mort de son fils l'avait bien trop marqué. Elle en avait pourtant surmonté des coups durs, des moments de la vie où on se dit qu'elle est moche justement. Elle avait soutenu son frère dans la maladie et ce depuis le début. Pourtant c'était dur de le voir sombrer un peu plus chaque jour, de se dire qu'il allait mourir bien avant l'âge. C'était dur aussi de le soigner et d'être présente tous les jours pour lui donner ses cachets, d'avoir le sourire pour lui. Devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien avait peut-être été le plus délicat.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui ne supportait pas l'absence de Michael, quelqu'un qui tenait à lui plus que tout au monde et certainement quelqu'un à qui Michael tenait plus que tout au monde. L'homme de ses rêves, voire l'homme de sa vie si celui-ci avait bien voulu faire évoluer leur relation vers un autre chemin. Oui Brian Kinney aimait Michael Novotny, mais pas comme ce dernier l'avait toujours voulu. Il n'était pas _amoureux_ de lui. Il l'aimait à sa manière. Un amour différent mais tout aussi sincère.

Et puis Ben. Son compagnon. L'homme qu'il avait fini par aimer. Comment se remettre d'une telle douleur ? On peut pas. La vie continue comme elle peut...

On voit sur le visages des autres de la bande également toute la tristesse qu'ils ressentent. Emmet avait constamment les larmes aux yeux. Ted se renfermait sur lui-même, sans doute avait-il le regret, de ne jamais avoir osé dire à Michael, qu'il l'avait aimé...

**OoO**

POV mystère

_Flash back_

_-Bon t'avance ?_

_-On va où ? _

_-Tu verras bien..._

_A chaque fois j'y croyais ! Je n'allais plus être tout seul. On était venu me chercher, c'est sur ! Un papa et une maman voulaient bien de moi... Mais non, j'avais juste fait une connerie de plus !_

**OoO**

Brian a mal, très mal. Et quand il est malheureux, il baise. Tout le temps. Mais là pas le courage de sortir de chez lui ni même de donner rendez-vous à un quelconque mec tiré sur internet. Non il se contente de ce qu'il y a chez lui...

Enfin pas vraiment parce qu'avec son blond c'est pas le même désir, Michael lui en voulait d'ailleurs énormément pour ça...

Et voilà Michael !

Encore une fois, lui. Les mêmes images de lui, souriant et heureux lui revenaient en mémoire. Ses petites pommettes là quand il sourit... souriait. Ô non il n'allait pas s'y faire ! Pourtant lui aussi en a vécu des choses pas toujours drôles. Les soirs où son père avait trop bu, les nuits interminables avant qu'il s'endorme, et toutes les autres où il avait trouvé refuge chez les Novotni. Debbie l'a toujours accueilli comme son fils. Elle l'a nourri et consolé, consolé et pansé. Toutes ces choses qu'aurait dû faire sa mère...

Aujourd'hui il a son blond. Il ne pensait pas dire ça un jour, mais il aime. Il l'aime. Lui il est finalement capable d'aimer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating**** :** M pour la violence, le reste je sais pas encore mais je doute fortement qu'il y ait un lemon

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

Debbie n'avait pas encore repris son travail au snack, et le service s'en ressentait, déjà ¼ d'heure que les filles attendaient leur commande. Gus s'agitait sur son siège et tentait d'attraper le distributeur de serviettes en papier.

« Mon Dieu Gus, tu peux te tenir un peu tranquille, 2 secondes ! Ça vient, tu vas l'avoir ton gâteau. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais s'il continue comme ça, j'appelle les services sociaux » Plaisanta Lindsay en fronçant les sourcils en direction du petit.

« Ça va pas de raconter des conneries pareilles devant lui ? » Gronda Brian en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Ta mère raconte n'importe quoi fiston, ton père laisserait pas faire »

« Oh on se détend Brian, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Rétorqua Lin, un peu déstabilisée par son ton agressif.

« Rien, vous faites juste chier, là »...

Bien sûr, tout le monde était un peu à cran, bien sûr, qu'on était fatigué, à fleur de peau.

Emmet proposa de passer voir Debbie en fin de journée. Brian se leva, enfila son manteau et sortit sans même dire au revoir...

**OoO**

« Fais tourner... »

Il était à peine 16 h, et Debbie en était déjà à sa 4ème taffe. Brian lui tendit son joint.

« Doucement Debbie, doucement. Elle arrache celle là »

Affalés sur le canapé à fleur, les yeux mis clos, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées...

« Oh Brian, je ne pourrais pas y arriver. On dit que ça passe avec le temps mais... C'est des conneries tout ça. Pourquoi, Brian. Pourquoi lui ? Mon bébé ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, à personne… »

Debbie continuait sa triste litanie, entrecoupée de sanglots auxquels Brian répondait en caressant le dos de la femme anéantie qui hoquetait près de lui. Il n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait... Il planait dans un autre monde, celui de ses 15 ans, celui où Mickey et lui découvraient le monde la vie, le sexe en riant. Il avait toujours trouvé son ami si timoré, si coincé quelquefois... Sa pudibonderie le faisait maintenant sourire. Pauvre Mickey, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mieux profité de la vie… Carpe Diem. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété ? Brian s'était toujours dit qu'il mourrait avant ses 40 ans. Et c'était Mickey, le si raisonnable et pathétique Mickey, qui avait devancé l'appel avant lui... Si seulement cette pauvre Debbie pouvait arrêter de pleurnicher 2 minutes qu'il puisse enfin écouter les battements de son cœur qui explosait à chaque inspiration.

« Je repasserai demain Deb, je dois aller au bureau là... Prends soin de toi. Appelle si ça ne va pas. Emmet va passer la soirée avec toi, je crois... »

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Comment elle a pu faire ça ? Oser dire ce qu'elle a dit à son fils... Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette cruche ? Elle sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer son fils. Encore une. Bravo !

J'avais envie de lui démolir le portrait à cette pimbêche. Elle sait ce que c'est que de vivre sans ses parents ? Noooon bien sur Madame a toujours vécu dans le luxe. Avec des parents modèles et aimants. J'imagine leur tête quand elle leur a annoncé qu'elle préférait brouter des minous plutôt que d'être Normale. Cette fille me répugne de plus en plus. Déjà que l'imaginer dans le même lit que Mélanie me donne envie de gerber mais si en plus elle veut envoyer son fils à la DASS... On peut pas laisser faire ça n'est-ce ? JE peux pas la laisser... Non non non. Elle est comme les autres... Elle veut lui faire du mal à son fils. Elle s'en fout de le rendre heureux. Y a que son petit bonheur, tranquille pépère qui compte. Sa petite vie bien rangée ne doit pas être perturbée par cette chose c'est ça ? Eh bien la chose elle te dit Merde !

Je dois protéger ce petit...

**OoO**

« Qu'on ne me dérange pas, ni appels, ni visites. » Brian referma la porte de son bureau, s'isolant du reste du monde. Il avait des choses à faire, des choses importantes, de celles qui n'attendent pas.

« Oui, très bien. C'est parfait comme ça. »

Il raccrocha le combiné, un demi sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres... Brian n'obtenait-il pas toujours ce qu'il voulait ?

**OoO**

Lindsay n'en pouvait plus, même après un bain, Gus ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer.

« Mel, s'il te plait, prend le relais là. »

Le petit avait entrepris d'explorer le contenu de la poubelle qu'il avait renversé sur le sol..

« On sonne Lin. Tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait ? »

Un jeune garçon, casque à la main, se tenait devant la porte, un sac de Donuts à la main.

« Madame Lindsay Petersen ? Une livraison pour vous »

« Mais... Je n'ai rien commandé »

« C'est réglé madame. Il y a une carte »

Le jeune homme tendit le sac, prit son pourboire, et salua.

''Pardon pour ce matin''. La carte n'était pas signée...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Lin ? » Demanda Mel à travers la porte de la cuisine.

« C'est Brian. Il me fait porter des Donuts, surement pour se faire pardonner son agressivité de ce matin... » Répondit Lindsay en ouvrant le sac avec gourmandise.

« N'abuse pas Lin… Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi... »

« Hummm, oui mais c'est si bon. »

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Et voilà, une de moins. Une mère indigne d'avoir un fils aussi merveilleux que lui qui bientôt va rendre son dernier souffle... Mouahahahaha !

Fallait pas me chercher, c'est pas de ma faute, j'y suis pour rien moi. Je dois rendre justice, non ? Si si c'est mon rôle. Je dois le faire. Je dois venir en aide à tous ces enfants qui sont malheureux à cause de leurs parents.

Et puis je me suis attaché à ce gamin. Je me souviens très bien du soir de sa naissance...

**OoO**

Un donuts, puis 2… Une dernière petite bouchée... Et puis la première crampe, atroce. De celles qui vous coupent la respiration. Un long cri de bête blessée. Des spasmes, plusieurs, violents. Puis plus rien… Ça n'avait pas pris plus de 5 minutes, Mel n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son téléphone pour appeler un médecin, persuadée qu'elle était, d'avoir affaire à une crise de spasmophilie.

Elle se retrouvait hébétée, son sac en papier à la main, prête à faire inspirer du gaz carbonique à Lindsay... Et le corps inerte, les yeux révulsés de douleur de sa compagne, la laissaient totalement incrédule.

« Non non… LIN ! »

L'ambulance des premiers secours avait déjà chargé le corps, le médecin avait immédiatement conclu à un empoisonnement et les derniers Donuts mis immédiatement sous celé.

Le policier chargé du constat avait tenu à poser les premières questions à Mel, malgré les protestations de Dusty, qui demandait à ce qu'on laisse sa voisine accompagner la dépouille de son amie à la morgue.

« Mesdames, du calme, j'ai quelques questions à poser à… Madame »

Le temps d'arrêt qu'il mit à prononcer ce mot, fit tout de suite comprendre à Dusty, qu'on tenait là un beau spécimen de connard homophobe. Mais Mel, était trop anéantie pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

« Bien... Madame, pouvez-vous me décrire ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait ? »

« J'étais dans… La cuisine. Je ramassais la poubelle que notre fils avait renversé » ( Le policier eut un léger rictus )

« Il y a eu ce livreur, qui apportait des Donuts »

« Vous les aviez commandés ? »

« Non, non. Lin pense... Pensait. Enfin, il y avait une carte avec... »

« Elle pensait quoi ? » Insista un peu brusquement le policier en regardant cette carte ni signée, ni écrite à la main.

« Elle pensait que Brian les lui faisait porter pour... S'excuser »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le père de Gus »

« Son nom, son adresse ? »

« Kinney, Brian Kinney. Mais c'est absurde. Je suis sure que.. »

« Madame, laissez-moi faire mon travail »…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating**** :** M pour la violence, le reste je sais pas encore mais je doute fortement qu'il y ait un lemon

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

C'est Dusty qui se chargea de prévenir la famille, les amis, les membres de la communauté, de la mort de Lindsay. Expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement, que la police faisait une enquête, ce n'était pas une chose que Mélanie pouvait gérer. Lindsay était morte, et que ce fut le résultat d'un acte criminel était au delà de la conception pour sa compagne.

Brian avait comme tout le monde, appris la nouvelle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau. Il avait sans doute, avant même les parents de Lindsay, été le premier prévenu. Il resta un long moment figé, le téléphone à la main. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Liberty avenue. La mort rôdait, et semblait ne pas frapper au hasard.

Pour le moment, Lindsay gisait, dans ce placard glacé de l'IML, attendant sagement les résultats de l'autopsie... Qui tombèrent comme la lame d'une guillotine, dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Horvat : « empoisonnement au cyanure »

**OoO**

« Monsieur Brian Kinney, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser »

Brian, le regard perdu, suivit sans un mot l'inspecteur.

« Monsieur Kinney, nous avons un problème avec vous, il semblerait que vous auriez envoyé un livreur afin de porter les donuts bourrés de cyanure à Madame Petersen. Ceux-ci, accompagnés d'un mot d'excuse, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

« Bullshits... Je n'ai rien fait livrer à Lin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

« Bien, voici la déposition de Madame Marcus, je cite : Lindsay ''pensait que Brian les lui faisait porter pour... S'excuser'' »

« S'excuser de quoi, Monsieur Kinney ? »

« JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT LIVRER QUOIQUE CE SOIT A LIN ! »

« Inutile de vous énerver, soit »

L'inspecteur savait qu'il n'avait aucune preuve tangible, ni trace de carte de paiement, ni écriture... Rien.

« Donc, je poursuis, quels étaient vos rapports avec Madame Petersen ? Tendus ? Vous vous étiez disputés ? À quel propos ? »

**OoO**

« Mel, il faut que je te dise... Ils ont arrêté Brian. » Dusty avait essayé d'être le moins brusque possible.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? »

Mel se leva du canapé sur lequel elle avait élu domicile depuis 5 jours. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Brian, reprochait souvent à Lin son indulgence envers lui et leur évidente complicité. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il serait capable de... Ça... Et pourquoi ? Ça n'avait simplement pas de sens...

**OoO**

« Melanie Marcus, je suis l'avocate de Monsieur Kinney »

Au poste de police où Brian était interrogé depuis plusieurs heures, Mel fit étalage de son talent d'avocate, argumentant que les soupçons de la police étaient sans aucun fondement, que la fameuse carte d'excuse aurait pu être dictée par n'importe qui, et que à ce stade de l'enquête, il n'y avait aucune raison valable de garder son client... L'inspecteur savait déjà tout cela, avant même l'arrivée de la femme de Loi. Il fit relâcher Brian...

**OoO**

Dans le carré Protestant du cimetière ouest de Pittsburgh, le pasteur avait finit son sermon.

Les parents de Lin d'un coté, sa sœur ses neveux, la bonne société wasp de la ville... Et de l'autre, la tribu de Liberty avenue. Deux mondes qui s'ignoraient jusque sur une tombe.

Vic murmura à coté de Ted : « Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas fini »...

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

C'est triste hein. Oui c'est triste. Une maman qui abandonne son petit... Mais elle voulait lui faire du mal, alors fallait bien l'en empêcher non ? Et puis Mel sera là pour s'en occuper. Elle, elle l'aime, elle veut pas l'abandonner. Elle ne veut que son bonheur elle au moins. Ce petit bonhomme qui ne demande qu'à être heureux lui aussi... comme moi. Moi je voulais juste une famille, une maman et un papa, une maison et un chien. Mais on me l'a interdit à moi... à moi mais pas aux autres bien sur... Qu'est-ce j'ai fait de mal moi ? J'étais trop petit, trop gros ? Pourquoi on a pas voulu de moi... POURQUOI ? Ils vont payer ces salauds... Tous ! Un par un. Et toi tu assisteras à tout ça. Oohh oui.

Et les autres là qui se tiennent la main. Comme c'est touchant.

**OoO**

« Brian, répond où es-tu ? »

Au 3ème message, et après avoir envoyé Emmet et Ted écrémer toutes les back rooms de la ville, Justin désespérait de retrouver son homme cette nuit. Voilà des jours qu'il le voyait se noyer dans l'alcool, la poudre et le sexe, avec un acharnement de Stakhanoviste. Fallait-il attendre que Brian soit arrivé tout au fond de la piscine ? Fallait-il croire en un sursaut, une envie de survivre ?

Justin arrivait quelquefois à le récupérer, dans des endroits de plus en plus glauques, avec des mecs de plus en plus border line. Et le rituel était immuable. Brian commençait par conseiller à Justin d'aller se faire mettre ailleurs, puis, finissait dans les bras du jeune homme, qui le raccompagnait tant bien que mal au loft, le déshabillait, le couchait, et restait éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit surveillant sa respiration…

Mais cette nuit, il fallait renoncer, primo, parce que Brian restait définitivement introuvable, secondo, parce que Mel, épuisée avait demandé à Justin de prendre Guss pour la nuit, afin de vraiment pouvoir dormir.

Justin essayait d'endormir le petit agité, et fiévreux qui réclamait sa maman...

« Chut, mon bébé chut... On va regarder un DVD, little Némo, ça te va ? »

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Pathétique, c'est tellement pathétique.. Tous ces corps qui se mélangent, qui baisent, ces capotes qui fusent. Y a du sperme partout. Je me retiens de ne pas vomir, et je souris à la place, laissant croire que tout ceci me plait, que j'en ai envie moi aussi. Mais envie de quoi ? Me faire baiser ? Surement pas, me faire sucer ? Oui, mais alors, il faut que je ferme les yeux, que je pense à une femme, une vraie, ça m'aide quand il faut baiser ces mecs, leur faire hurler leur mère sous la douleur, avant de me supplier de continuer. Je sais faire, je sais... Parce que il le faut. Bande de sales petites pédales, je vous vomis tous. Bientôt j'en aurais fini avec votre monde de monstres contre nature. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, en cet instant, je les exterminerais tous, les uns après les autres, les écraserais sous mon pied comme des cafards. Mais non, je ne dois pas me détourner de mon but, pour l'instant, encore supporter ses mains sur moi, ces hommes en rut, ces animaux... Et toi... Oh toi, tu es encore pire que les autres, tu vas bientôt payer aussi, chacun sa part. Toi, je te réserve le pire.

**OoO**

Brian ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterri dans cette ruelle, ni pourquoi. Il avait froid, sa lèvre saignait, il claquait des dents, il fallait rentrer. Rentrer où déjà ? Ah oui.. Chez lui.

Bordel qu'il avait mal à la tête, et il avait dû sniffer une merde, son nez commençait également à saigner...

Le loft était plongé dans une pénombre bleutée... L'écran de la télé crépitait de mille petites étoiles.

Brian resta figé devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Justin dormait, Gus enfin assoupi dans ses bras. Ses 2 hommes, ses 2 petits, tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision, Justin ressemblait à un ange. Brian sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Vite, une douche, se lever, se laver jusqu'à faire tomber cette vieille peau dégueulasse qui puait le stupre, la mort... Le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, un Marcel si blanc, si propre, de prendre doucement son fils dans ses bras, de le bercer, de lui murmurer tout ce qu'il voulait, du sucré, du pathétiquement sentimental...

« Hey, fiston, papa est là sonny boy, papa est là. On peut pas compter sur les bonnes femmes, tu vois... On va rester entre hommes mon fils... Tout ira bien, dors... Dors... »

Justin, engourdi, transpercé de courbature, fut réveillé par une odeur de café plutôt insolite, vu qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir programmé l'appareil.

« On se réveille, Sunshine ? »

Oui, c'était bien Brian devant lui.

« Où est Gus, Brian ? » Justin ne put faire taire les craintes dans sa voix.

« Dans mon lit, il dort encore. Fais pas de bruit »

Brian tendait une tasse de café au jeune homme. Justin restait silencieux, il y a longtemps qu'il avait renoncé aux ''pourquoi, où, comment''. Longtemps qu'il ne posait plus aucune question.

« Justin, écoute moi. Je sais que j'ai déconné ces derniers temps, Non dis rien, je sais ! Je suis pas très fort pour ce qui est de l'introspection, mais voilà, j'ai un fils, et il n'a plus que moi... »

« Non Brian... Il a Mel » Répondit Justin le plus doucement possible.

« Ça revient au même, Mel est incapable de s'occuper de Gus en ce moment. Regarde, il est trimballé entre Dusty et toi... »

« Elle a perdu sa femme, Brian... Laisse-lui le temps, et puis, quel genre de foyer tu peux apporter à Gus en ce moment ? » Justin se mordit la lèvre, persuadé cette fois, d'être allé trop loin.

« Ça va changer Sunshine... A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va montrer que les hommes s'en sortent très bien tous seuls » Et Brian entraina le jeune homme devant son lit, colla son torse contre son dos, enserrant son corps entre ses bras.

« Regarde... Toi, moi et Gus... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating**** :** M pour la violence.

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note ****de****l'auteur**** :** **Quand**** y en a plus y en a encore... lol. En ****espérant****que****ce****chapitre****vous****plaisent****. **

**Attention, il y a finalement un lemon dans ce chapitre !**

Au loft, Brian et Justin discutaient du tourment qui les préoccupait.

« As-tu une idée d'où en est l'enquête, Brian ? »

Justin posait un plat de pâtes sur la table de basse, et s'assit prêt de son homme.

Celui-ci eut un sourire ironique « Il faut les laisser faire leur travail… Beau travail en effet ! »

« Que dit Horvat ? »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve que les 2 meurtres soient liés »

« Holly shit... Michael, Lindsay... Il leur faut quoi ? »

« Jamais 2 sans 3 » Murmura Brian le regard songeur.

**OoO**

La petite communauté, malgré cette épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, tentait de réorganiser la vie, tant bien que mal. Debbie avait repris son service au Snack, une photo de Michael ceinte d'un ruban noir trônant derrière le comptoir. Justin partageait la garde de Gus avec Dusty comme il avait été convenu avec Mel, afin de lui aménager du temps pour se reposer. Elle s'était noyée dans le travail, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Brian s'épuisait chez Vangard, trouvant là son unique remède à la souffrance. Sa bonne résolution de s'occuper de Gus comme un père responsable s'était heurtée au véto de mère de Mel, qui préférait que son investissement reste ponctuel... Et financier. Mais malgré tout, il tenait à remplir son rôle et s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Le petit garçon, dans sa première année au jardin d'enfant, semblait avoir déjà oublié le drame récent qui l'avait privé de sa mère, mais à cet age… Sait-on jamais ce qui est oublié ? Il y avait une réunion pédagogique ce soir là à l'école, et Mel avait appelé pour demander à Brian de venir en tant que père, car elle avait un important dossier à boucler.

« Brian non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, merde. Mel compte sur toi, tu as promis »

Justin s'énervait au téléphone, tandis qu'il remerciait d'un signe de tête Debbie qui lui apportait son plateau repas.

« Je sais que ton putain de contrat avec Mediapal est important, mais ton fils aussi ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, Brian, visiblement, ne fléchissait pas. Et le ton monta.

« Ok ok, très bien, et bien, je vais y aller à ta place, préviens juste l'école qu'ils me laissent entrer. Mais putain, ça va pas Brian... »

Et le jeune homme raccrocha, pressa les mains sur ses tempes avant de secouer sa tignasse blonde.

Ted piochait des frites dans l'assiette d'Emmet...

« Te mets pas dans un état pareil, Justin, tu sais, les réunions pédagogiques, au jardin d'enfants, ils parlent de quoi au juste ? Des duplos ? Ou des légos ? C'est pas si important, si ? »

« C'est pas ça Ted, mais Mel compte sur nous. Et ça me fatigue de toujours avoir besoin de le rappeler à Brian »

**OoO**

Il était presque 17 h, en regardant sa montre, Justin se dit que pour une fois, il ne serait pas en retard. Il allait traverser la rue, son MP3 vissé sur ses oreilles, et il n'entendit ni le crissement des pneus, ni le cri de Brian... IL n'eut que le temps de voir celui-ci, le propulser en avant, et se coucher sur lui... Et ce gros 4X4 s'enfuir… Il fallut aux 2 hommes quelques temps pour détacher leurs corps l'un de l'autre.

« Justin, tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un 4X4 a essayé de t'écraser »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, les paroles étaient inutiles... Le tueur de Liberty avait encore essayé de frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait échoué... Premier faux pas ? Ou simple incident de parcours ?

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Putin ! Comment j'ai pu le louper ce petit con ? Il était juste là devant moi. Je l'avais bien en ligne de mire, il fallait juste accélérer, appuyer sur la pédale. Oh oui appuyer sur la pédale, lui faire ravaler sa petite gueule d'ange, abimer son petit cul soit disant parfait. J'allais l'écraser comme la merde que c'est, quand ce connard a surgit pour l'écarter de mon chemin. Shit encore lui ! Et dire que Monsieur ne voulait pas venir... Tout allait être parfait, enfin ma vengeance touchait à sa fin, enfin presque... Mais il faut qu'ils payent... Tous... Surtout eux. Ils ont pas le droit de vivre MA vie. Ils ont essayé de me la voler. Ils ont voulu me voler mon papa et ma maman.

Et aujourd'hui ils se pavaneraient, et présenteraient leur petit cul à qui veut bien le baiser ? Non non non je peux pas les laisser, je peux pas. Il FAUT que je le fasse.

Je peux pas les laisser me faire honte comme ça... Ils me salissent. C'est normal ce qui leur arrive... Oui oui tout est normal, MOI je suis normal, pas eux.

Et puis _TOI_, pourquoi tu fais rien ? Pourquoi tu encourages _ça_ ? C'est dégradant, répugnant, mais tu en redemandes. Pourquoi, moi je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Parce que tu sentais que j'étais normal, j'avais pas ce petit signe qui te montrait que j'allais être comme eux, comme ces pervers qui pensent qu'à se … J'arrive même pas à dire ces mots tellement je suis écœuré.

Voilà par votre faute, ce que vous avez tous fait de moi. Mais ça va changer, je vais reprendre la place qui m'est due.

En tout cas, ce petit merdeux m'a échappé une fois, mais pas deux... Ohh oui fais moi confiance, toi aussi tu vas agoniser, tu vas geindre de douleur. Et tu me supplieras aussi. J'étais trop gentil de vouloir te tuer sur le coup, comme ça en pleine rue. Quoique j'espérais que tu succombes à tes blessures dans d'atroces souffrances. Que tu puisses voir à l'hôpital, celui que tu crois aimer... Pfuuu tu crois qu'il t'aime lui ? Il en a rien à foutre de ta gueule, il est juste comme tous les autres, il veut te baiser...

**OoO**

Au poste de police, malgré le témoignage de 2 témoins qui corroboraient les dires des 2 amants, le policier chargé de les recevoir ne semblait pas très réceptif à leurs propos.

« Écoutez... Agent… Hernandez. J'ai vu cette voiture foncer sur le trottoir, si je n'avais pas été là, Justin y passait »

« Oui, oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Avez-vous eu le temps de relever la plaque ? La marque du véhicule ? »

« Un Toyota bleu »

L'agent Hernandez fouillait dans ses papiers, d'un air distrait.

« Et c'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de chercher ? »

Brian s'énervait, face à un Justin de plus en plus pâle qui suppliait pour qu'ils rentrent enfin au loft. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec un flic qui visiblement, se foutait totalement du sort de 2 PD !

« Brian, Justin ? Rentrez chez vous, allez vous reposer, je viendrai vous voir demain. Je m'occupe du dossier, ne vous inquiétez pas »

L'inspecteur Horvat, qui jusque là, avait fait son travail sans avoir réellement la conviction que ces derniers évènements soient liés, avait à présent la certitude que le tueur était là quelque part, parmi cette petite communauté. Il était même fort probable qu'ils connaissaient tous leur bourreau...

Il regardait le grand tableau qu'il avait installé dans son bureau, à l'abri de certains regards : Mel, Emmet, Ted, Debbie, Ben, Vic, Brian... Et il entoura le visage souriant de Justin, d'un gros coup de feutre rouge…

**OoO**

Au loft, Justin terminait de boire un lait chaud avec du miel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer encore des dents.

« Tu es fatigué, on va dormir » Brian l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais le jeune homme s'en dégagea, pour le regarder plus intensément.

« Brian ? Ça va aller. »

« Je ne sais pas mon ange, ces putain de flics ne font rien… »

« Chut, chut, Brian... Ne dis pas ça, Horvat a dit qu'il prenait l'affaire personnellement. » C'est Justin qui à présent, caressait la nuque de Brian, tentant ainsi d'apaiser la colère qu'il sentait monter.

« Ils attendent quoi pour arrêter ce malade ? Qu'on soit tous crevés ? Si... Si jamais... »

Brian dont la voix se brisait sur ces dernières paroles, sentait monter en lui, des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Être fort, froid, intraitable, il l'avait été depuis si longtemps, il n'avait plus d'énergie, il avait l'impression de marcher dans des sables mouvants, plus il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait. Ce soir il rendait les armes.

« Justin... Je t'aime, je t'aime tant. »

Que dire... Recevoir cette déclaration impromptue, bouleversait Justin, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, surtout pas. Le jeune homme d'instinct, allait trouver les gestes. Lentement, il fit glisser le pull de Brian par-dessus sa tête, en fit de même avec le sien, se rapprocha de lui torse contre torse. Il avait posé sa bouche contre son cou, ses lèvres aspirant doucement la peau si douce à cet endroit. Brian fermait les yeux, totalement dépendant des caresses de son amant. Celui-ci le déshabillait maintenant, comme on le fait avec un blessé. Il caressait le dos fin et musclé qui frémissait sous les paumes de ses mains. Ils étaient tous les 2 à présent nus sur le lit, le silence qui régnait révélait ce moment grave où, les 2 hommes se retrouvaient face à leurs désirs, leur passion l'un envers l'autre. C'était un acte de vie, de ceux qui aident à sentir son cœur encore battre. Pas de musique, pas de fumée, pas d'alcool, juste leurs souffles, leurs soupirs, leurs envies. Brian n'avait plus d'armure, elle était restée au pied de leur lit, comme la dépouille d'un soldat. Justin avait pris la direction des opérations, sa bouche parcourait le sexe de son homme, sa langue en faisait le tour, montait et descendait le long de la veine, enroulait le gland. Ses lèvres se refermaient au sommet, le bout de sa langues fouillait délicatement le méat. Brian gémissait de plaisir, le souffle court, la gorge nouée... Mon Dieu, il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que quand son ange, son ange à lui, lui procurait tant de plaisir, et tout le reste n'avait aucun sens… Aucune importance.

« Viens... » Interloqué, Justin cru ne pas comprendre, mais Brian l'attirait maintenant à lui, s'allongeant sur le dos et enroulant ses jambes autours du jeune homme penché à présent au dessus de lui.

« Tu veux ? » Demanda le garçon timidement.

« Oui... Maintenant, viens... Doucement.. »

Et Brian ferma les yeux, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. A mesure qu'il sentait Justin entrer en lui délicatement, la légère douleur disparaissait, pour laisser place à une plénitude parfaite. Il se foutait totalement à ce moment, de son image, de sa réputation d'invétéré Fucker. Il n'avait rien à prouver à son ange, juste son corps, son sexe, son amour à recevoir. Il en avait besoin et Justin lui donnait, simplement, sans poser de question.

Ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, le torse de Brian plaqué contre le dos de Justin. Il tenait dans une main le sexe au repos du jeune homme tandis que l'autre mêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux clairs. Puis, Brian se leva, s'habilla, et prit ses clefs de voitures.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Chercher Gus chez Dusty. »

Brian avait besoin de prendre son fils, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de puiser en lui aussi la force d'avancer.

Il trouva son enfant tranquillement installé sur un tapis de jeu, entrain d'empiler des pièces en bois de construction. Brian l'observa un moment, avant de s'approcher en ouvrant les bras. Le petit vint s'y lover aussitôt.

« Hé sonny Boy, ça te dit de venir dormir avec ton vieux père et papa Justin ? Hein ? »

Dusty fronça les sourcils.

« Dusty, un putain de psychopathe veut nous dessouder, les uns derrière les autres, je veux protéger mon fils, tant que ce malade est dans la nature, Gus restera au loft avec Justin, c'est fini les risques. T'inquiètes pas, je me charge de Mel. »

La menace qui planait sur Liberty avenue remplissait l'espace d'un air lourd et menaçant. La chape de plomb figeait les regards, les gestes. Derrière la lourde porte du loft, 2 hommes protégeaient un enfant, de la folie qui rodait...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating**** :** M pour la violence.

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Coucou tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre et comme vous pourrez le voir, les choses s'accélèrent, par conséquent il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres.**

POV Mystère :

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Maintenant que ce petit merdeux m'a filé entre les doigts, tout mon plan tombe à l'eau. Je voulais les faire souffrir tous les deux avant de leur porter le coup fatal... Leur prendre ce qu'ils ont de plus cher au monde. Enfin pour Elle oui mais Lui... Putain ils me font chier tous. Encore un sale PD qui m'emmerde, une tafiole de plus sur mon chemin. Qu'il aille tirer un cul au babylone le Kinney au lieu de surprotéger tout son petit monde, se prendre pour leur héros de BD à la con. Comme si j'allais leur faire du mal... Surtout pas à ce petit bonhomme... Non non pas lui. Pas ce petit être qui n'a rien demandé à personne et surtout pas d'avoir une mère brouteuse de gazon et un enculé de père. Il faut que j'arrive à approcher Gus. Il compte sur moi pour le protéger, je lui ai promis à sa naissance. Il sait que j'arriverai à venir le chercher, il m'attend. Il en a marre lui aussi de toutes ces pédales, il veut une vraie vie, une vie normale, avec un papa qui va l'aimer. Bouge pas mon cœur... Papa doit encore régler deux ou trois petits détails et je viens te chercher, promis.

**OoO**

Debbie resservait un café à l'inspecteur Horvat, celui-ci, le regard grave, prenait une pause pour trouver les mots justes.

« Debbie, il va falloir te montrer prudente, limiter tes déplacements, il se peut que le tueur, vous soit à tous... Familier »

Incrédule, la matrone le regardait intensément. Elle avait depuis peu, elle aussi, commencé à réfléchir aux derniers évènements, le meurtre de Lin, la tentative sur Justin... Son fils... Celui de Craig à présent... Et si...

Debbie n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête... Sitôt Karl parti, elle attrapa son manteau et prit la direction de West end.

**OoO**

« Debbie ? »

Le Docteur Craig Taylor, n'avait pas revu cette rousse flamboyante depuis plus de 30 ans. C'était à la naissance de Michael, elle l'avait alors croisé dans son petit fauteuil roulant, son nouveau né entre les bras. Craig était de garde au service obstétrique ce jour là. Il lui avait sourit, un peu gêné...

« Et bien, tu as un beau garçon, en bonne santé » Et il s'était éloigné.

Ils avaient eu beau habiter la même ville, ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisés depuis. Quand Justin avait débarqué au snack, elle n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

« Taylor... Taylor... Ton père est médecin, mon ange ? »

« Oui, obstétricien, vous le connaissez ? »

Debbie avait dû pâlir, et se plonger dans le frénétique nettoyage des tables... Sans répondre.

Ainsi, Justin était le fils de Craig... 14 ans plus tard, il avait eu un beau bébé, un joli blond diaphane, qui aujourd'hui, irradiait de son sourire le snack de Liberty avenue. Sunshine...

La vie était décidément, pleine de surprises.

**OoO**

Debbie était entrée dans le cabinet du médecin, n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui propose de s'asseoir.

« Craig, écoute moi. On a tué mon fils, tu dois être courant » Dit-elle la voix défaillante.

« Oui, Deb, j'ai lu ça, c'est horrible »

La femme ne releva pas, et continua dans un seul souffle :

« Hier, quelqu'un a tenté de tuer Justin, il s'en est fallu de peu. Alors, je ne suis pas parano Craig, mais j'ai la conviction que quelqu'un cherche à nous atteindre toi et moi. Dans ce que nous avons de plus cher... Moi... C'est fait déjà. As-tu la moindre idée de qui pourrait nous en vouloir ? »

« Deb, ça n'a pas de sens. Cherche plutôt du coté de cette ''communauté'' dont tu es si proche apparemment... »

Cela sonnait comme un reproche, Debbie savait que Craig ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils soit gay...

Devant la porte du cabinet, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Sois prudent, je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose, en rapport avec nous... »

Craig Taylor avait reçu la visite de Debbie comme un violent retour de boomerang. 34 ans qu'il avait enfoui leur passé. Il y avait eu la fin de ses études, ses examens, son diplôme, son premier vrai poste, son mariage... Puis la naissance de ses 2 enfants, d'abord Justin puis Moly. Dire qu'il avait oublié aurait été exagéré. Disons que de temps en temps, une petite piqure, comme un sorte de mini décharge électrique le saisissait. Alors, revoir Debbie ce soir, en face de lui, l'avait fait se replonger des années en arrière, et c'est le front plissé, les pensées noyées dans un épais brouillard, qu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il n'entendit pas le léger sifflement, ne ressentit quasiment aucune douleur, juste l'impression d'être en apesanteur. Il avait posé sa main sur son torse, l'avait regardée interloqué. Elle était si rouge, si chaude... Il avait envie de dormir, sa tête qui avait heurté si violemment le sol, le faisait souffrir. Oh, et puis fermer les yeux, se laisser flotter.

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Ah ça y est, ils ne prennent même plus la peine de se cacher pour faire leurs saloperies. Ils n'ont plus peur d'être vus. Elle vient carrément le voir à son bureau cette moins que rien. Je la vois quasiment courir vers le cabinet avec son manteau rouge élimé, ça doit puer le graillon du snack... Elle me fait pitié cette salope. Si minable, si pauvre. Et lui qui vient lui ouvrir, je vois tout d'ici. Je les vois dans le cabinet, elle s'assoit et pose son sac par terre... Je suis sur qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire, à moins que je n'ai réussi à lui faire un peu de mal en m'en prenant à son fils. Oui ça doit être ça, elle vient pleurer dans les bras de son amant. Veut-elle oublier la douleur en forniquant ? Ben moi je veux pas que tu oublies, je veux que tu souffres, que tu gémisses de douleur, que tu cries combien t'as mal. Je veux que tu me supplies et que tu me demandes pardon. Pardon de m'avoir abandonné, Pardon d'avoir cru que moi j'étais un monstre parce que j'allais aimer les filles, leurs nichons et leur petit cul. Et toi connard ! Comment t'as pu lui obéir ? Te laisser faire par cette femme immonde ? Cette grosse bonne femme même pas baisable. Pourtant tu lui manges dans la main. Sais-tu qu'elle copule avec un flic ? Elle les accumule et toi mon salaud, tu ne vois rien. Remarque je te comprends pas, avec le canon que tu avais à la maison, tu as préféré cette pouffiasse à la petite blonde. Quoique non, c'est elle qui t'a quitté, elle ne te supportait plus, et elle a eu raison de te larguer comme la merde que tu es. En voilà une femme digne de ce nom. En plus elle, elle n'abandonne pas ses enfants. Oh merde, ma vue se brouille et mes mains tremblent trop... Concentre -toi mon gars. T'as bien fait de jeter ces putains de cachets, ils allaient te rendre dingue et t'as besoin d'avoir les idées bien claires.

« Alors Docteur Taylor, enfin seuls toi et moi... Tu cherches les clefs de ta caisse de flambeur ? »

« Elle est passée par ici... Elle repassera par là... »

Bouge pas...

« 3 petits cochons pendus au plafond... Tirez-lui la queue... »

**OoO**

Debbie raccrocha le téléphone, effondrée sur son siège.

« Deb, que se passe-t-il ? » Vic pressait les épaules de sa sœur.

« Craig a été assassiné, Vic. Tué, d'une balle dans le cœur »

« Craig ? Le père de Justin ? Oh mon Dieu Debb, va parler à Horvat. Tout de suite. Tu dois lui dire »

Oui elle devait.

**OoO**

L'inspecteur Horvat comprit immédiatement que sa compagne avait quelque chose de grave à lui dire, de ces choses qui ne peuvent plus attendre, de celles qui sont trop longtemps cachées, ont besoin d'un déclic, pour se révéler. Et c'était l'heure.

« Craig, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, que je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs. Seul Vic est au courant. Ne m'interrompe pas. Il y a maintenant 34 ans, Craig Taylor et moi avons eu une... Liaison. J'étais très jeune et lui venait à peine de commencer ses études. J'ai été enceinte de lui et j'ai gardé le bébé, mais... Il est mort à sa naissance Karl... J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis certaine que tous ces meurtres ont un lien avec ce passé »

34 ans... Carl Horvat regardait son tableau où étaient punaisées des photos. Il faisait inlassablement des flèches, entourait des visages, mettait des points d'interrogation sous les noms.

Il fallait rependre un par un tous les dossiers. Trouver ce putain de fil d'Ariane qui le mènerait jusqu'au tueur de passé...

**OoO**

Justin regardait la pluie tomber derrière la large fenêtre. La mort de son père l'avait laissé vide et étonnamment calme. IL avait quitté sa petit sœur et sa mère endormie par un somnifère, pour se réfugier chez Brian, le rejoindre, rejoindre Gus paisiblement endormi.

« Sunshine... Tu vas survivre, tu verras. Un jour, tu ne penseras plus à tout ce que tu aurais dû, ou voulu lui dire. Un jour, tu te rendras compte que tu tiens très bien debout tout seul... Mieux même sans doute. »

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, embrassa sa nuque passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui fit l'amour, parce que il ne savait faire que ça, pour aider à oublier l'impression de Justin, d'avoir les pieds au bord de la falaise, prêt à déraper... Oui, Brian savait que ça passerait...

**A suivre **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M pour la violence.

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Un petit chapitre qui à la base devait être plus long, mais il est finalement coupé en deux.**

Karl Horvat en avait entendu des histoires de fous dans sa vie de flic, mais des comme celle-là, jamais encore. Après avoir longuement écouté le récit coupé de sanglots de Debbie, il fit ce que tout policier digne de ce nom aurait fait. Il alla faire un tour aux archives de la maternité et y trouva bien sûr, le nom de l'obstétricien de garde : Craig Taylor, ainsi que celui de la sage-femme présente au moment de l'accouchement de Debbie...

Alice Wallas était une petite femme ronde et avenante, à la retraite à présent, depuis 3 ans. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil à l'annonce de l'assassinat du Docteur Taylor...

« Mon Dieu...Mon Dieu... »

« Mon Dieu quoi, madame Wallas ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? »

Alice avait été élevée en bonne chrétienne, elle savait donc que tôt ou tard, les pêchers se pairaient. L'heure était arrivée quelques jours avant pour Craig, c'était son tour ce soir. Cette nuit là, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement parce que justement, elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule, avec ce jeune interne arrogant, qui l'avait surprise une semaine avant, entrain de subtiliser de la méthadone dans la pharmacie. Elle en avait besoin pour son frère qui tentait de décrocher, et n'avait obtenu aucune place en réhab. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le sevrer seule, et que personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. Erreur... Et cette nuit là, elle allait payer, payer de son silence. Le bébé à peine expulsé du ventre de la jeune fille fut emporté pour être nettoyé. Taylor regarda droit dans les yeux la sage femme terrorisée et lui dit « Cet enfant vient de mourir, dites-le à la mère immédiatement et endormez là. Nous sommes 2 à avoir un secret à présent. Ne dites jamais rien à qui que ce soit, et j'oublierai la Méthadone »

Et Alice s'exécuta. Elle remplit plus tard, le dossier de remise du bébé aux service sociaux, falsifia le document d'accouchement sous X, et passa le reste de sa vie, à se demander, comment elle avait pû faire une chose aussi monstrueuse... Elle ressentait un réel soulagement à se dire que maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir payer.

Retrouver la trace de l'enfant, à quels services avait-il été confié ? Avait-il été adopté ? Le dossier était assez impressionnant, dans les locaux des services à l'enfance, Horvat tournait les pages d'une histoire chaotique... Un orphelinat, puis, une famille adoptante, puis... Un placement, et de nouveau une pension pour jeunes orphelins... Et enfin, la première photo sur laquelle il s'arrêta, le sang figé dans les veines « Holly shit… NON, ce n'était pas possible... »

**OoO**

L'obsession de sécurité qui s'était emparée de Brian laissait Justin et Gus, en huis clos H24 dans le loft depuis quelques jours à présent. Le jeune homme trouvait le temps long, si long. Même s'il adorait les moments qu'il passait avec Gus, il n'en pouvait plus de ces 4 murs, aussi larges soient-ils.

« Brian, j'en peux plus là... On peut pas laisser un bébé de 2 ans enfermé comme ça. » Se désespérait-il au téléphone.

« Un bébé de 19 ans non plus, on dirait... Non Justin, pas tant que ce dingue court encore dans la nature, c'est trop risqué » Rétorqua Brian sur un ton qui ne supportait guère la contradiction.

« Et s'ils mettent un an à la chopper ce tarré ? Je te préviens, je deviendrai dingue avant »

« Ok ok... Je viens déjeuner avec vous, ça te va ? » Brian sentait qu'il était temps de lâcher un peu de lest.

Justin sourit, et retourna empiler des légos avec Gus qui lui tendait les petits cubes fluos en souriant.

« Là, là, Tin ? »

« Oui, on va les mettre comme ça, on fait un château fort, ton père va adorer le concept, un truc avec des tours, des ponts levis... » Justin posa sa main sur la tête de Gus, soupira en se disant que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à cet enfant, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Mon plan, mon plan, mon plan. Je dois m'y tenir. Je le dois à Gus. Il faut que j'aille le chercher, il m'attend. Il doit en avoir marre mon pauvre petit bébé de tous ces PD. Kinney, si tu crois que c'est en enfermant mon fils que tu vas m'empêcher de venir le chercher, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ou ailleurs sale tapette. Je te laisserai pas me le prendre, tu m'entends ? Toi je te vois d'ici vouloir en faire un Kinney digne de ce nom, tous les mecs de Liberty Avenue prêts à le sucer. Non non pas lui, pas une pédale. Je vais l'emmener au Canada où il fera de brillante études. Il y rencontrera une jolie Canadienne avec qui il fera de merveilleux enfants tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Parce que oui Kinney, la seule chose que tu ais réussi dans ta vie c'est ton fils. Comme quoi quand tu t'en sers bien de ta queue tu peux en faire quelque chose de bien.

Mais avant le Canada, je dois récupérer mon fils. Une bon petit café pour trouver une idée pour les approcher... Oui et voir encore cette salope hurler à l'injustice... Mouiii un café !

**OoO**

Horvat regardait fixement le tableau où étaient épinglées les photos d'identité entourées, des notes griffonnées, des plans de quartier. Il en détacha une, prit son imper, et sortit. La personne qu'il avait l'intention de voir, n'était pas venue à son travail ce matin. Inquiet, un brin fébrile, Horvat fonça au Diner's...

« Debbie ? Est-ce que tu as vu Emmet ce matin ? »

« Oui, il y a 10 minutes, je lui ai donné à porter le déjeuner pour Justin. Il est enfermé au loft, une lubie de Brian, pauvre cœur, ça le changera des pâtes et du riz, j'y ai mis aussi un ice cream au chocolat pour Gus… Karl ? Où vas-tu ? Explique-moi, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Debbie n'eut aucune explication, le policier s'était rué sur sa voiture, et démarra, sirène hurlante.

**OoO**

POV Mystère :

Hummmm que c'était bon de voir ta gueule quand tu m'as ouvert. Ben oui le petit savait que j'arrivais, il était sans crainte. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à après.

13 minutes, j'ai passé 13 longues minutes à t'écouter parler encore et encore pour m'expliquer combien c'est dur la solitude, et le temps qui ne passe pas. Et puis tu es allé nous chercher à boire et quant tu t'es retourné tu as tout compris. Tu as vu mon arme et là tu as eu peur. Mon pauvre, tu es vraiment jeune, j'ai cru que tu allais te pisser dessus de trouille. Même mon fils qui a 2 ans, est plus courageux que toi.

Hey mais tu fais quoi là ? Fais pas ton homme, t'es qu'une petite pédale, et mon fils risque plus avec toi... Le touche pas.

Ah pour une fois Merci Debbie. En voulant materner encore, alors que moi je n'y ai pas eu le droit, me voilà ici, au loft. C'est bien la première fois que tu fais quelque chose pour moi, _Maman._

M'envoyer porter ce plateau repas à Justin fut la plus brillante de toutes tes idées. Même moi je n'y avais pas pensé...

C'est vrai, je suis parfait pour aller là bas, qui se douterait que le gentil Emmet, le serviable Emmet voudrait s'en prendre au vilain petit canard boiteux. Pfuu bien sur que je suis gentil. Mais pourtant personne n'a voulu de moi. Y a que ce petit, Gus, mon petit bonhomme. Lui il m'aime.

AH AH AH tu me supplies. Pfuuu pathétique comme l'autre mou du genou. Sois digne au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Ton père... Notre père, lui l'a été. Il a pas chialer. Limite il m'attendait.

Aller maintenant mon petit frère adoré tu me donnes mon fils bien gentiment sinon... PANNNNNN ! Quoi tu veux pas ? La grosse blague, tu crois peut-être que tu vas t'en tirer une seconde fois ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M pour la violence.

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de ce polar avant l'épilogue. Les plans ont été un peu changé, mais seulement pour rajouter des choses alors... lol. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Est-ce qu'un gosse de 2 ans bouffe des Bagels ? Brian n'en savait foutre rien, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à la hâte pour rejoindre ses 2 petits hommes au loft. Après tout, le principal n'était pas là... Il le savait bien dans le fond, que les cloitrer dans l'appart n'était qu'une solution bâtarde, mais il avait une si putain de peur. Une voiture de police, 2, plus une espèce de forgon, qui barraient la quasi totalité de sa rue... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

« Inspecteur Horvat ? » Le sac de bagels tomba au sol.

« Laissez passer ce Monsieur » Déclara Karl Horvat aux 2 policiers qui barraient l'accès à l'immeuble.

« Brian, venez avec moi »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là haut Horvat ? » La voix de Brian était sourde. Il était devenu si pale...

« Voilà, Emmet est enfermé là haut avec Justin et votre fils. Il est armé. Pour l'instant on n'en sait pas plus, on n'est pas arrivés à entrer en contact avec lui » Et Horvat expliqua ce qu'il avait appris, sur le parcours d'Emmet.

Brian était incapable d'analyser ce qu'il entendait. Pour se ressaisir, il pressa ses deux mains sur ses tempes, releva la tête quelques instants plus tard, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Karl.

« Vous voulez dire que Emmet est le tueur ? Qu'il est enfermé avec mon fils et Justin. Laissez-moi monter. »

« Brian, nous avons un négociateur sur place, il essaie de nouer le dialogue. »

« Laissez-moi y aller, je vais lui parler... »

« Brian nous avons des hommes formés pour cela... »

« Et moi, j'ai mon fils là haut. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit, puisse être plus convainquant que moi. »

Ma foi, depuis ¾ d'heure à présent que le psy formé aux prises d'otage était là haut, force était de constater que rien n'était encore sorti du loft, à part un ordre de ne pas approcher, et un coup de feu, probablement tiré en l'air.

Horvat fit équiper Brian d'un gilet pare balles. Le psy, très réticent, lui fit à contre cœur quelques consignes.

« Ne le braquez pas, parlez doucement, pas de mouvements brusques si vous arrivez à entrer, et gagnez le plus de temps possible... »

On plaça un micro émetteur, au revers de sa veste.

« Emmet... C'est moi, Brian » Au travers de la porte, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« Oh... Kinney... Enfin le héros arrive »

Brian eut un mal de chien à reconnaître la voix d'Emmet. Elle semblait déformée, comme possédée.

« Emmet, ouvre moi s'il te plait »

« Mais bien sur sa seigneurie... Avec plaisir... Mais je te préviens bâtard, tu entres seul, les mains en l'air et si jamais, il y a un de ces putains de snippers avec toi, c'est la tête de ta petite femme qui explose... Très bien; alors, j'ouvre. Doooooooooucement. Ferme la porte derrière toi... Voilà, sage ! »

Brian balaya immédiatement le loft du regard. Justin était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre la poutrelle métallique, il tenait Gus contre lui. L'enfant ne pleurait pas, il était comme tétanisé.

« Oui, c'est papa, ne bouge pas chéri, c'est un jeu, il ne faut pas bouger, d'accord ? » Justin faisait de son mieux pour maintenir Gus le plus calme possible, dans ses bras, mais l'arrivée de Brian compliquait un peu sa tache...

« Justin tout va bien ? »

« Ça va, Brian, on a rien. »

« Ooooooh, regardez moi ça... Le père, le fiston et... Et quoi au fait ? T'es quoi toi ? La petite pute du père ? » Emmet ricanait à chaque phrase prononcée, le spectacle était terrifiant.

« Emmet, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Brian contrôlait sa voix.

« Ce qui se passe ? Mais, rien du tout, on cause avec mon petit frère chéri. J'étais entrain de lui expliquer, que après m'avoir volé mon père, ma vie, ma famille, j'allais lui prendre la sienne, ça me parait normal, non ? » La tension commençait à descendre, la respiration d'Emmet se faisait plus régulière...

« Emmet, Emmet, regarde moi, qui t'a volé ta vie ? »

« Qui ? Mais ma chère petite maman, cette grosse salope de Debbie, qui m'a abandonné comme un chien. Qui ? Mais mon queutard de père, même pas foutu d'assumer d'avoir engrossé cette vache, et qui m'a fait crever à petit feu dans ces putains de foyers... Le grand docteur Taylor. Ah c'est sur, la belle petite famille avec des chérubins blonds, ça fait plus classe qu'un batard comme moi... C'est qu'il a été gâté le petit angelot par son papounet, hein Taylor Junior ? » Emmet fixait son arme en direction de Justin...

« Hein, petite pédale ? Cher petit frère... Toi et Mickey, vous êtes 2 parasites, 2 voleurs de parents, 2 imposteurs... C'était moi leur fils, pas vous... Vous, vous étiez que 2 sales petites merdes ! »

Brian essayait de détourner l'attention d'Emmet vers lui, afin qu'il détourne son arme...

« Emmet. Regarde-moi, ce qu'ont fait tes parents, Gus et Justin n'y sont pour rien. »

« Et ben tu sais quoi ? T'as raison Kinney... Gus n'y est pour rien, c'est pour ça qu'il va partir avec moi. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais le laisser avec vous ? Alors, voilà le programme, tu vas me négocier gentiment une voiture, et 100 000 $ en liquide. Dis à ta petite femme de préparer des affaires pour Gus, et salut la compagnie... »

« Emmet, avec un enfant de cet âge, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin, un bébé ça pleure, ça crie, ça réclame sa mère » Merde... Brian se pinça aussitôt la lèvre.

« Réclamer sa mère ? Mais ça sert à rien ça, en plus c'est qui que tu appelles sa mère ? L'autre gouine ? Gus est intelligent, hein mon fils ? Viens voir papa Emmet, viens. »

Le petit garçon ne bougeait pas, se réfugiait instinctivement dans les bras de Justin qui lui maintenait la tête contre son épaule.

Brian sentait que maintenant, le moindre geste pouvait tourner au carnage. Il fit part des revendications d'Emmet à Horvat à travers la porte, bien que celui-ci ait déjà tout entendu grâce à l'émetteur.

« Dites lui que tout est ok, il aura ça dans ½ heure. »

« Allez, hop, on se lève, on va gentiment chercher un sac. » Emmet menaçait Justin qui se redressa lentement.

« Gus, va chercher ton nounours, va vite » Justin voulait éloigner l'enfant de la ligne de mire d'Emmet.

« Voilà très bien, mets tes légos dans le petit sac »

Emmet fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte invisible qui s'était posé sur son torse... Mais l'insecte revenait, revenait...

Brian comprit aussitôt, un tout petit point rouge apparaissait sur la poitrine du forcené. Il était visé par l'arme d'un tireur d'élite posté dans l'immeuble d'en face.

« Et bien voilà messieurs, il est temps de se quitter... Alors, Kinney, je le vise où ton biquet ? La tête ? Sa belle petite gueule d'ange en bouillie ? Ou le ventre ? Hein ? Le ventre ? Pour le voir crever pendant de longues minutes ? »

2 coups de feu partirent, l'un dans un bruit d'enfer, l'autre silencieux.

Brian crut voir la scène au ralenti, Emmet s'ecroulant sur le sol, l'épaule en sang, Justin les yeux écarquillés tenant son flan...

« JUSTIN... »

Les hommes de la brigade d'intervention n'eurent aucun mal à maitriser Emmet.

Brian tenait Justin dans ses bras, Gus pleurait. Un homme retira sa cagoule immédiatement, puis emporta le petit garçon avec lui.

« Montre moi. »

Justin retira sa main qui tenait son coté droit...

« Ce n'est rien Brian, la balle a dû traverser... C'est rien ! »

Brian embrassait ses yeux, sa bouche, prenait sa main, le berçait. On eut toutes les peines du monde à le détacher de Justin quand les secours prirent en charge le jeune homme...

« Vas-y Brian, je m'occupe de Gus » Debbie ! Debbie, livide, les yeux emplis de larmes, tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle s'était précipitée au loft dès qu'elle avait pu, maintenue à distance par un Horvat qui avait eu bien du mal à la contenir pendant les opérations.

« Reste avec Justin chéri... Vas vite »

Cette femme, qui avait tout perdu, son fils, SES fils... Trouvait encore en elle la force de remplir son rôle de mère, avec ce petit garçon qui pour l'heure, avait grand besoin de retrouver un endroit calme, une grand-mère qui lui chante une berceuse, une couverture douillette...

Brian monta dans l'ambulance avec Justin sur une civière.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non, pas trop. J'ai eu si peur Brian... »

« Chut, mon ange, c'est fini... Je suis tellement fier de toi, tellement... »

Justin posa son doigt sur la bouche de son amant, et sourit, des larmes plein les yeux...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M pour la violence.

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin mais bon... l'histoire repose surtout sur une intrigue policière et non pas sur un couple.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Alors le voilà, l'épilogue. On est très heureux de l'accueil que cette fic a eu, et faut l'avouer, un peu triste de la finir. Mais comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et puis maintenant, place à la fin d'Amnesie à écrire, et qui sait, d'autres projets ? Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé et aimé. **

**Epilogue.**

Justin finissait de ranger la trousse dans le petit sac de Gus, jus de fruit, Lunch, tout y était. Il ne manquait plus que Brian, l'oreille vissée sur son portable.

« Oui oui 2 secondes, j'arrive, montez dans la voiture, je vous rejoins »

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Mel avait rencontré Hollie, une architecte à la vie trépidante. Elle s'était installée avec elle assez rapidement, trop peut-être. Gus avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ce changement, et qui aurait cru que Mel puisse dire un jour que la vie au loft serait plus stable pour le petit garçon...

Pour l'heure, c'était la rentrée, la vraie, la grande, cette année on allait apprendre à lire, à écrire...

Gus demandait pour la 3ème fois qui viendrait le chercher ce soir...

« Moi, Gus, je te l'ai déjà dit... Oui, je serai le premier » Rassurait Justin en lui enfilant sa veste.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Brian avait conduit doucement, pris la main de son fils pour gravir les marches de la prestigieuse école St Andrew. Il s'était accroupi, avait regardé son fils dans les yeux

« Bien, Kinney Junior, à toi de jouer mon fils. Tu vas voir, ça va être génial. »

Justin était resté un peu à l'écart. Il souriait...

Le chemin du retour avait été silencieux, Brian avait déposé Justin au snack de Debbie...

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, j'arrive chéri »

Justin et Debbie comme presque toutes les semaines depuis 6 mois, se rendaient à l'hôpital psychiatrique de West end. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble, Debbie, parce que Emmet était son seul fils désormais, Justin parce que c'était son frère. Avant d'en arriver là tous les 2, ils étaient passés par tous les chemins de la réflexion. Emmet avait tué le père de l'un, le fils de l'autre. Et malgré cela, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines...

La visite avait le même rituel immuable. Debbie, apportait des gâteaux, Justin des crayons de couleur... Emmet dessinait beaucoup, il dessinait comme un enfant, des maisons, des arbres.

Ils arrivaient rarement à lui arracher une parole, quelque fois un sourire, mais ils savaient que malgré tout, Emmet les attendait. Il ne sortirait jamais de cet hôpital, personne ne se faisait la moindre illusion, et il était encore chanceux d'avoir été jugé dans un état où la peine de mort avait été abolie, et où l'on reconnaissait le statut de déficient mental... Bien sûr, les médicaments l'avaient rendu docile, il ne manifestait plus la moindre agressivité et semblait comprendre quelque fois ce que Debbie ou Justin lui racontait.

Le jour où il avait dit « maman », Debbie n'avait pu retenir une larme. Justin l'avait pris dans ses bras en sortant de la salle commune... Le temps finirait par faire son travail...

Brian, dont le sens de la famille n'avait jamais été inné, avait d'abord trouvé cette idée de visites absurde, incongrue, quasi immorale. Emmet avait tué Mickey et Lindsay, la mère de son fils. Tout cela était en dehors de sa compréhension, mais il avait admis que c'était une affaire entre Debbie et Justin et n'avait plus fait la moindre remarque.

Pour lui, sa seule famille était là au loft. Son fils, son sunshine. Jennifer et Debbie, les 2 grands mère, et c'était tout. Brian voulait de toutes ses forces se construire sa bulle, son château fort personnel, avec des douves si profondes que jamais, jamais personne ne viendrait faire de mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

**THE END**


End file.
